


Return

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [7]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's thinking about his ex and gets a surprise on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just a blurb.

Ryan sighs a little. It's been ten months since the Olympics and he hasn't seen Michael. They were in love once but anymore, they're barely friends. He misses seeing Michael every day, whether it was through video chats or in person. Now he's lucky if he gets a text from Michael every few months. He misses the man who was not only his best friend, but also his lover and his partner in every sense of the word. 

He glances over when the doorbell rings. After a few seconds contemplation, he pushes to his feet and walks over, answering the door. His eyes go wide when he sees Michael. "Michael."

"Hi Ryan. I..." Michael licks his lips and ducks his head. "I miss you. I want to try again."

"Yeah?" All of the reasons he should say no rush through Ryan's head, but the simple fact that Michael is here in front of him has him pulling the other swimmer in close and kissing him hungrily.


End file.
